


The Lion's Jaws [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose said, “If you can believe it—I say it more in recognition of the absurdity than denial of the fact—”</p><p>“How do you talk this much when you’re hungover? What does it take to make you quit yapping? God.”</p><p>“—our dear friend has a case of amnesia, with no clear cause. Shut up for a moment. Some weeks ago, Terezi agreed to spend a few days at my house for an extended study break. When she arrived three nights ago, she had lost her memory en route in the cab. All she knew was her own name and that she had a destination.” She finished off the glass, set it down, and said, “You should reintroduce yourself, dear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Jaws [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion's Jaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633249) by [signalbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam). 



[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qe1m8tilchwdd56/The_Lion%27s_Jaws.mp3). (1:05:00, 59.52 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to signalbeam for giving me permission to podfic this story.

Intro music from "Organic Technology" by Being.


End file.
